


Read to Me

by spilverhare



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Books, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Nudity, Twitter: terror_exe Flash Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilverhare/pseuds/spilverhare
Summary: a sketch of John and Henry
Relationships: John Bridgens/Harry Peglar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: @terror_exe Flash Fest





	Read to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/terror_exe/status/1295830825704083456) @terror_exe: "john bridgens/henry peglar, domestic bliss, praise kink, books,"  
> Reference photo from Felix d’Eon @TheMaleNudeStock on deviantart. [Link to his page here](https://www.deviantart.com/themalenudestock). Check out his art and stock photos!

I’m not an artist (as you may be able to tell) and I feel very shy about posting this… but I wanted to contribute! Enjoy


End file.
